<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>um no name yet so, Prison Dream is Canon (Pog) so Angst :) by Zuka_Suchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896678">um no name yet so, Prison Dream is Canon (Pog) so Angst :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuka_Suchi/pseuds/Zuka_Suchi'>Zuka_Suchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Jan20th, im sad so angst, just a bit, prison dre pog, should i continue, that was dehumanizing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuka_Suchi/pseuds/Zuka_Suchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing I tought of because I started my peirod and im in a bad mood</p><p>please tell me if i should countiue this was most just for fun</p><p>haha spelling go burr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>um no name yet so, Prison Dream is Canon (Pog) so Angst :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream watched as his</span>
  <span> friend's </span>
  <span>captures celebrated, Dream only stared at the ground letting the celebration go on a second longer, before he started to laugh. It was a soft laugh at first but it grew louder by the second soon turning into a cackle of pure joy. They all stared at him as if he were crazy, well looking at how he is now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's so funny DICKHEAD?!” Tommy yelled threatenly as an attempt to act tough but he was scared shitless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s laughter soon came back to a small chuckle, looking up at the people glaring at him with hatred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...oh nothing...” he started</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just how much of IDIOTS YOU ALL ARE” he voice was harsh, and demonic? It wasn’t Dream’s voice but who can really know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s soo funny, like how could you not know?!” he cut them off before they can speak again, ending his sentence with a chuckle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Sapnap asked the man behind bars</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream? Took off his mask, standing up soon after. Throwing the porcelain mask on the ground, it shatters in pieces. Everybody looked aghast at his actions, it was very obvious the blond cared for the mask that was the reason they didn’t take it… not like it really matters…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back up at the male, his eyes were purple…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the green that comforted the hurt, </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the green that had a tea kettle laugh,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Not the green that was Tubbo’s brother, </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the green George fell in love with,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not the green Sapnap grew up with,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the green the Puffy comforted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not the green that sparkled at the sight at his older brother…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But purple</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purple that craved chaos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purple that cut everyone out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purple that called his younger brother an idiot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purple…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..who are you..?” Tommy asked in a quiet voice it wasn’t normal but no one could bring themselves to pick on him for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awwe, is the wittle Tommy scward?” </span>
  <span>Dream?</span>
  <span> asked the teen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ANSWER THE QUESTION!” he yelled more fiercely now wanting to know what happened to his </span>
  <span>friend</span>
  <span> manipulator </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream</span>
  <span> chuckled again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask Tubbo, he knows.” the blond reponended </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at the brunette, who had been quiet for a bit now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo..?” Tommy asked in a soft voice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Tubbo stayed quiet, instead of responding to his best friend, he moved him to the side now standing in front of </span>
  <span>Dream? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d you do Dream you Dreamon?” he asked in a calm, stern voice. Everyone's eyes widened, Tubbo had a tendency of rambling over Dreamons and people would listen without question. They didn’t expect </span>
  <span>Dream</span>
  <span> to be one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe, you don’t know?” the Dreamon asked the whites of Dreams' eyes turning black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Know what?” Tubbo asked with a cautious voice, Tommy held on to Tubbos arm, just in case anything happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I can’t believe he called you his family” the Dreamon taunted now floating above the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ANSWER ME ASSHOLE!” Tubbo yelled quite loud startling everyone including the Dreamon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to know what happened to his brother, he missed him so much, he’d never admitted it but he was sure everyone knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dreamon separated from Dream's body, the blond fell to the floor with a thud, everyone gasped in horror as the skin that was tanned immediately turned pale. Soon enough Sam did the wonders and opened the cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George Sapnap, Puffy, and Tubbo rushed over to his body. Puffy looked for a plause everyone seemed to hold their breath hoping for one as well. Puffy let out a sigh of relief when she found one, letting others do the same.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was an easy target seeing he was already so defenseless.” the Dreamon smirked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHY YO-” Sapnap had took out his sword </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we continue this later, looks like your friend might not make it if you keep this up.” the Dreamon said in a dark tone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back at the blond he was now twitching slightly and his face was scrunched from pain, tears threatened to fall out of closed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though no one wanted to admit it, he was right…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want us to call you?” Tubbo asked as everyone helped get Dream out of there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy reached out and grabbed Tubbos hand standing with him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare.” and just like that he was gone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that Tubbo broke down</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>